1. Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein are related to systems and methods for generating an events feed for viewing and use by a user. In particular, systems and methods disclosed herein may provide a dynamic personalized events feed that is populated with event entries that match filtering information provided by the user.
2. Related Art
Attending events is an inherently social experience. People are generally at a venue for the event with additional people who they may or may not know. The people attending the event may be there because they are fans of the band or actor or theatre troupe performing at the event, or they may be there attending with a friend or partner. One of the difficulties in attending events that are of interest is actually knowing about the event, including when it is happening, where the event will be happening, and what the event is. Searching for event information using the internet has lessened this difficulty, but it is often difficult for someone to know whether the event information is up to date. Further, once a person finds out about an event, they may have to search some more to find tickets or determine ticket availability. Moreover, due to the social nature of attending events, people may want to know if anyone from their social circles are attending these events, or what these people thought about the events. People may have to rely on information from other social websites to find out about this information, or rely on word of mouth recommendations. Social websites are updated based on content provided by users, so may not always have the information that a would-be event attendee would be looking for, or any information that could be available may not be up to date. Moreover, any new social network that relies on content provided by its users will inherently be empty as new users begin to join the network. Further, event attendees may not always know if any of their friends or contacts are attending events based on ordinarily provided event information.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method generating a dynamic personalized events feed that is automatically populated and updated to provide dynamic event information to a user. Such event information may include information about the event, where and how to purchase admission to the event, and indications of other users that have purchased admission to the event.
In the drawings, elements having the same designation have the same or similar functions.